


March 9, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Amos slid across the floor on his back the minute Unity's tentacle struck him.





	March 9, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos slid across the floor on his back the minute Unity's tentacle struck him before the flashback ended and he sobbed.

THE END


End file.
